Break me, Shake me
by Angel of Death2
Summary: Vegeta's at the end of his rope. based on the song by Savage Garden


Oh my…. This fic is kinda sad… lots of Bulma bashing, but I don't know why I wrote it that way, I like Bulma, she's so cool… OH well… Just a warning, I find this one sad. Poor Veggie!

AoD

Disclaimer: I have a ½ '' Veggie doll, does that count?

The song is 'Break me, Shake me' by Savage Garden

            Break me, Shake me

It had been so hard for him to admit it in the first place, why did she have to throw it in his face? He didn't think he'd ever understand, one minute things were fine and dandy, the next… well, the next weren't so good. The cool wind whipped through his hair making him shiver as he stared up at the dark night sky. Looking for the small puny star that was the last reminder of his once proud people.

            'Well the star, me and the third class moron.' He thought, 'No that Kakkorott counts, he can't even tie his shoe.'

            He sighed and lowered his eyes to the even colder ground, he could be in there. He really could nothing was holding him here anymore. Not a thing…

~*~

            _"I thought I told you not to eat that! Get the hell out of here!" Vegeta growled and stormed out, hating every second she treated him like a dog in front of whoever may be around. He had started out by not caring, but something inside him was slowly beginning to crack._

            ~_I never thought I'd change my opinion again_

_           But you moved me in a way that I've never known_

_           You moved me in a way that I've never known~_

_~*~_

            He was used to emotional pain and knew just what to do with it. Bury it deep and bury it well. He had never had to face the same source of pain every day and night for this long without at least trying to kill them. But something inside him that he hated with all his might was stopping him. It wouldn't let him kill Bulma Briefs. 

            He didn't understand why, she treated him like garbage. Part of him believed he deserved it for all the death and pain he had caused in his torturous life. But another part that was growing stronger day by day was telling him no one deserved this, not even him. With a sigh he leaned against the wall, his head held low. It always was these days, even Goku had noticed when he had come over for a fight. 

            _"Vegeta what's wrong? You haven't insulted me, not once and I've been here for over an hour!"_

_            Vegeta had merely sighed, "Shut up you moronic fool." His tone was flat and emotionless but Goku bought it._

            Right after that, Vegeta remembered walking into the house looking for his mate. He had bested Goku and wished to tell her about it.

            _"Vegeta! What the hell do you want?! I'm trying to get some work done." She had said as she flipped through the channels on the T.V._

_            "But woman, I just-"_

_            "I don't care!" she yelled turning up the volume. _

_            He had slunken away, another crack forming in his already weakening soul._

            ~But straight away you just moved into position again 

_           You abused me in a way that I've never known_

_           You abused me in a way that I've never known~_

~*~

            The stars, they held so much promise, he wished he could take a ship and once again be among them. He had spent so much of his life there, and felt at peace watching them wiz by through the window of a space pod. He wanted to, but he just couldn't, something was holding him here. Something wouldn't let him leave.

~*~

            _Vegeta looked down at his newborn son, a sense of pride washing over him as he reached down to stroke the soft lavender hair that crowned his proudest achievement_

_"Get away from him!" Bulma's voice pierced the dark room like a ki blast._

_Vegeta jumped back stunned, "What?"_

_Bulma collected the boy in her arms, "Stay away from him you monster. I don't want _my _son growing up like you."  Her words cut him deep, but he merely nodded and left them alone. _

_~So your the kind that deals with the games in the mind_

_            Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known_

_            You confuse me in a way that I've never known~_           

~*~

He moved away from the stars and walked to his new daughter's room, making sure Bulma was so where to be found he quietly pushed open the door. There sleeping looking like an angel was his daughter. He walked over to her crib and looked at her, trying to memorize every detail that was she. He reached down to stroke her hair, pausing when he thought about the last time he had tried to do this with Trunks. 

            Tears filled his eyes as he brushed back her hair it was so soft. He smiled his first real smile in years as she cooed in her sleep. It all seemed so unreal to him, he had created the completely innocent creature in that bed. His face darkened as he thought of the other person who had.

~*~

            _"I said come here now! You stupid monkey! Can't you understand English?!" she demanded as she stood on her bed screaming at him to approach. _

_            He shook his head, no he didn't want this, he didn't want his life to play out this way._

_            "If you don't get over here in three seconds I'll tell Goku you beat me! He sure kicked your ass last time I said that!" she laughed remembering the last time he had refused to share her bed. Goku and the other Z warriors had beaten him within an inch of his life, screaming at how low he was. How dishonourable, the pitiful fallen prince._

_              ~ She says, "I can help you, but what do you say?"_

_              But it's not for free baby, you'll have to pay_

_             You just keep me contemplating, that your soul is slowly fading~_

~*~

Vegeta reached down to pick Bra up, not wanting this child to have a repeat of Trunks' fatherless childhood. Brining a child into the world was supposed to be a wonderful and happy time. And with Trunks it had been.

~*~

            _"Woman, as I told you, Sayians mate for life, if you truly want to do this you will be mine forever." He said with complete seriousness._

_            Bulma had smirked, "I love you too Vegeta." She said understanding the words he couldn't say. She knew his background she knew the pain he had gone through as a child. For some reason that made him trust and even fall in love with her. _

_            He had merely nodded; he had believed she was sincere. If only someone had warned him._

_            God don't you know I live with a ton of regret?_

_          'Cause I used to move you in a way that you've never known_

_          But then I accused you in a way that you've never known_

_          But you hurt me in a way that I've never known..._

_            After finding herself pregnant, she had turned on him, taking the love he felt for her and throwing it in his face. Like so many times in his life he had found himself alone with no one to turn to. He would never take another mate, he would remain with her until the end of his life. And as time went by that date seemed to creep closer and closer…_

_                             ~Listen, baby_

_                            You'll be, you'll be alone~_

_~*~_

He kissed Bra's forehead and lay her back down, he was sorry he would never see his daughter grow, but he couldn't even be the horribly distant father he had been with Trunks. His mind was shutting down, his heart shattered and his soul cracking. 

            Walking out to the gravity room Vegeta stopped to stare at the koi pond, trying to lose himself in the movement of the shinning water that had so many times turned him back into the house and into his empty bed. But not tonight, tonight he couldn't find his normal escape. He knew right then and there how this night would end. 

            ~_Break me shake me hate me take me make me~_

He looked at the building that had housed him for so many years. He would have called it a home, but it wasn't. He had never been accepted, never welcomed. He had once thought Bulma held that welcome. But it had been a mere illusion. 

            ~_Fake me break me shake me hate me take me~_

            With one final look at the balcony where Bulma now stood watching him, he raised a too steady hand to his head, gathering his ki. He looked desperately at Bulma, looking for some kind of sign that she cared. Even a little. 

            But all she did was yawn and walk back into the house locking the door behind her, knowing the he wouldn't be entering the house ever again.             

            Tears ran down his face as his ki gathered….

….grew in strength….

            ….began to explode…..

                        ….and finally….

                                    ….he was at peace.

            ~_Break me~_

_~End~_

            WAAH! Aww…. Poor Veggie, why do I pick on him so much? (shrugs) oh well… REVIEW!! REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

AoD


End file.
